


Forastera

by Asmodeus1987



Series: Me Basta 'verse [7]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Español | Spanish, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preludio #2:<br/>Yaten elevó una ceja plateada, removiendo los lentes de su cabeza. "¿Qué clase de regalo es, que requiere tanta dedicación?"</p><p>"Es algo que ya logré hacer una vez. Pero, no duró tanto como lo hubiese deseado." Usagi sonrió ante el recuerdo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forastera

**Author's Note:**

> **Línea del tiempo:** Post- _Atravesé Fantasmas para Llegar Aquí_. Si quieren ser más específicos, un par de días después del preludio anterior.
> 
>  **Dedicación especial:** Aquí te va el principio de todo, Jinki Asgra. Fue todo un gusto escribir sobre mi amistad favorita del fandom.

 

_  
"Sólo porque conoces mi nombre, no significa que conozcas mi juego."_

-Marina and the Diamonds.

 

 

* * *

**(9).(9).(9)**

**Febrero de 1998.**

**(9).(9).(9)**

* * *

 

 

Podía hacerlo. Podía controlarlo. Este poder era manejable para ella, si había podido con la Copa Lunar, podía con esto—

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Usagi saltó, su cetro lunar dejando de liberar onda de energía entre sus palmas abiertas. Afortunadamente, con su destreza bien ganada por los años, Usagi alcanzó a sujetar el objeto antes de que éste cayera al suelo. Volteó a sus espaldas, vagamente esperando ver a Shingo, pero en lugar de eso, un par de ojos esmeraldas fueron los culpables por la interrupción. Con un pie tocando la alfombra de su cuarto, y el resto de su cuerpo esperando aún en el corredor, Kou Yaten la miraba, detenidamente.

"¡Oh, Yaten! ¡Hola!" Usagi se apresuró a levantarse, colocando su cetro en la mesita, centro de su trabajo. "Que sorpresa."

Yaten había optado por un vestuario menos ambiguo, en términos de género, y su falda de mezclilla se levantó más allá de sus rodillas, cuando la ex-cantante se aventuró a entrar por completo a la recámara. Usagi no pudo evitar admirar la belleza de la chica, sintiéndose un poco rara al ver senos encorvando la blusa de chiffon, en un pecho que siempre había sido plano, en identidad civil.

"Tu hermano me dejo entrar." Acalorada, Yaten se echaba viento con sus simples manos, sus lentes de sol a punto de caer de su cabeza por los bruscos movimientos. "Estaba buscando a Luna."

"Ah." Usagi entre cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose algo tonta por no haberlo visto antes. Claro que Yaten no estaría interesada en visitarla. _Luna_  tenía más sentido. "No está aquí. Salió desde muy temprano y no creo que vaya a regresar todavía." Usagi guiñó su ojo izquierdo, "Nunca me dice a donde va, pero un pajarito me dijo en secreto que alguien tenía una cita con cierto gato blanco..."

Yaten cruzó sus brazos, comunicando una incertidumbre por lo dicho. En vez de unirse al tono burlón que Usagi quiso iniciar, el entrecejo de la mujer se retorció, sus ojos tan inmutables como siempre. Usagi parpadeó, incómoda. Ellas nunca habían sido cercanas, y sus conversaciones más vivaces habían sido con Yaten sacándola de sus cabales, y con Usagi terminando con la presión arterial por los cielos. No muy disimilar a la dinámica que tenía con Rei, sólo que sin el nivel de intimidad. Sí, habían desarrollado una conexión muda desde la batalla con Galaxia, con Sailor Star Healer siempre apoyando a Sailor Moon en batalla (y hasta en algunas de sus decisiones), pero Usagi apenas se percataba de esta era la primera vez que estaban a solas, sin interferencia de Seiya o de Taiki.

"No sabía que ellos..." Peinando una franja de cabello plateado detrás de su oreja, Yaten se aventuró a continuar con la semi-conversación. "Quiero decir... Claro que debió ser obvio, ¿ne? Ambos son gatos, con lunas en sus frentes, suena como la receta para el amor eterno. Y aquel gato siempre se mostró preocupado por ella, no debería estar tan sorprendida..." Yaten interrumpió sus propias cavilaciones, aclarando su garganta y sacudiendo su cabeza. "Es sólo que no pensé que Artemis fuera el  _tipo_  de alguien como Luna."

Eso, Usagi sí podía comprender. "Pueden dar esa impresión a primera vista, pero Luna y Artemis tienen mucho tiempo de conocerse. A decir verdad, no sé con certeza qué, exactamente, sucede entre ellos pero... Considerando a Diana, no dudo que dentro de poco esos dos, por fin, formalicen las cosas." Sería agradable si Diana si tuviera una oportunidad de reencarnar.

"¿Diana?" Yaten cuestionó, mirándola como si Usagi le hubiera hablado en otro idioma. "¿Quién es Diana?"

Usagi casi golpeó su propia frente ante su metidota de lengua, recordando de inmediato que ni Seiya, Taiki o Yaten conocían esa historia. Ups. Parecía que Mina no era la única bocona. Usagi rascó su nuca, riendo con nervios. Sin embargo, el ardor de la atención de Yaten sobre su persona, mató hasta eso. "Oh, pues, verás—Diana es— _será_  la hija de Luna y Artemis. Claro, si ambos lo deciden. Todavía no es un hecho—"

Yaten apretó sus labios juntos, hasta formar un feo puchero (bueno, ni  _tan_  feo, pero Usagi no admitiría que hasta  _eso_  le resultaba lindo a Yaten, puesto que su ego era aún más grande que el de Seiya). Usagi no perdió de vista la fuerza con la que su acompañante tragó saliva, como si lo comunicado hubiera sido recibido en la forma de un limón.

" _Hija_. Déjame adivinar, esto lo saben por otra visita del futuro."

"Sí, Diana solía ser..." Como la experiencia agria, que siempre solía ser al referirse a algo involucrando a Chibi-Usa, ahora fue Usagi la que hizo pucheros. Bajó su mirada hacia el cetro, recogiéndolo entre sus dedos. "... amiga de Chibi-Usa. Por ella, Diana decidió viajar al pasado y conocernos. Era una gatita muy linda." Acarició la pequeña corona superior del cetro, súbitamente encontrándola de lo más interesante. ¿Era acaso ese un rasguño? Mm. Lástima que este tipo de objetos no venían con garantía. "Espero la volvamos a ver algún día." Agregó, más para su conciencia que para su visitante, casi como un ruego privado al Cosmos.

"Sería una buena madre." La voz de Yaten la expulsó de su autoflagelación emocional, aunque su mismo tenor siendo algo distante. Su usual candor estaba perdido el día de hoy. El filo estaba desaparecido de sus palabras. Yaten lucía distraída. Cansada. Muy cansada. "Después de todo, Luna ya obtuvo toda la entrenamiento necesario contigo."

"Oh, ja já." Usagi fingió una carcajada, inmensamente aliviada por ser insultada. Este era más el estilo de Yaten. "Miren quién quiere robarle el puesto de bufón a Seiya, ¿eh? Ustedes dos podrían armar un acto juntas, ¡serían un éxito!"

Yaten no reaccionó al sarcasmo, ignorándola, como de costumbre. Miraba la puerta, seguramente preparándose para irse.

Sin embargo, Yaten la sorprendió, al no hacerlo. Con un dedo pálido, la ex-celebridad apuntó hacia el cetro lunar en posesión de la rubia. "¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

"Um, er." Usagi miró entre el cetro y la chica, mareada por el cambio de tema. "Es—Es para Luna." Cielos, ¿por qué se le trababa tanto la lengua? Usagi respiró hondo, regulando sus estribos. "Es un regalo para Luna. Estoy intentando manipular el poder del Cristal de Plata para hacerlo."

Yaten elevó una ceja plateada, removiendo los lentes de su cabeza. "¿Qué clase de regalo es, que requiere tanta dedicación?"

"Es algo que ya logré hacer una vez. Pero, no duró tanto como lo hubiese deseado." Usagi sonrió ante el recuerdo. Había sido en momentos como esos, que se sentía orgullosa de sus habilidades. "¿Por qué no te sientas? ¡Te lo contaré todo! Vamos, deja de estar parada ahí como poste de luz, Yaten." Usagi le dio palmaditas al cojín más cercano a su persona, tratando de lucir lo más tentadora posible. Cuando Yaten todavía no parecía estar decidida, Usagi sacó su lengua. "¿Qué te pasa? Sólo porque no está Luna no significa que tienes irte, no tengo roña, ¿sabes?"

"Es bueno saberlo." Yaten sonrió.

Y tomó asiento.

Usagi sonrió de oreja a oreja. Yaten roló sus ojos, ante su entusiasmo. "Quita esa cara de boba. ¿Podría ganarme un vaso de agua o algún refresco, ya que seré tu payasita por un rato?"

La solución de Usagi fue gritar desde su puerta: "¡SHINGO! TRÁEME UN PAR DE SODAS."

"TÚ VEN POR ELLAS. NO SOY TU SIRVIENTE, USAGI-BAKA." Fue la rápida respuesta desde las escaleras.

"TRÁEME UN PAR DE SODAS O LE DIRÉ A SEIYA QUE NO TE DÉ ENTRADAS PARA SU CONCIERTO. Y QUE LÁSTIMA SERÍA, ¿VERDAD? PUESTO QUE MIKA-SAN ESTÁ TAN EMOCIONADA DE PODER CONOCER A SEIYA EN PER—"

"UGH, ESTÁ BIEN. ¡YA VOY!"

"Juegas sucio." Yaten comentó, estirando sus brazos con flojera. "Me agrada."

Usagi se infló ante el cumplido—Porque en Lenguaje-Yaten,  _ése_  era un cumplido, lo tomas o lo dejas. Para cuando Shingo apareció en el pasillo, estaba enrojecido del rostro, jadeando, y deseándole diarrea a su hermana mayor con una mera mirada. "Aquí están tus refrescos, Orangután-sama." Estiró sus manos con dos latas de refresco en ellas y Usagi las tomó con una dulce sonrisa, ni siquiera molesta por el sabiondo sobre-nombre. Shingo podría rabiar, pero esta victoria era de ella.

"Muchas gracias, mocoso. Te llamaré si necesitamos algo más, ¿qué tal un par de pastelillos de frambuesa para después?"

"Puedes meterte los pastelillos—"

Usagi le cerró la puerta en la cara. Oh, las delicias de ser una hermana mayor.

Cuando le ofreció a Yaten por cual bebida escoger pudo ver las comisuras de su boca temblar con ganas de reír, y Usagi se sintió aún más triunfadora. Hizo nota del sabor que su invitada escogió (Té helado), para futuras referencias. Comenzó a contarle a Yaten sobre aquel invierno en el cual Luna había enfermado de gripe, severamente. En como la pobre había terminado enamorada de Kakeru Ozora, y sobre todo, le contó sobre el intenso deseo de su gatita mentora—Un deseo que Super Sailor Moon sólo había podido cumplir en una sola ocasión. Por una simple noche.

Llegando a la conclusión de la gran anécdota, Yaten permaneció inerte, con sus brazos apoyándose sobre la mesa, cruzados. Sus ojos, aparte de estar clavados en la lata de refresco vacía, estaban a una galaxia de distancia, asumiendo los hechos con un aura sumamente contemplativa. Usagi había esperado por más exuberancia de su parte, por lo menos, más preguntas, sabiendo del gusto culposo que Yaten tenía por los chismes. Pero, los hombros de Yaten habían parecido hundirse más, conforme la historia había sido compartida. Usagi sintió la preocupación regresar, al mil.

"¿Yaten? ¿Te sientes bien?"

Yaten le otorgó una réplica, pero no la que Usagi buscaba. "Así que, ¿quieres convertirla en humana de manera permanente?"

"Sí. A Artemis también, si lo desea. Claro, primero tengo que convencer al Ginzuishou a hacer lo que le pido, lo cual admito..." Usagi suspiro tristemente. "... no luce muy prometedor. Tenía planeado darle la sorpresa para su cumpleaños, en la semana siguiente. Pero, no estoy segura si vaya a estar listo para ese entonces."

"¿Por qué te está costando tanto trabajo ahora?"

Usagi entrelazó sus manos, el ojo de su mente reviviendo imágenes ("Sin embargo, no será suficiente. Necesitas  _más_.") que preferiría muertas y selladas. "El poder que me transfirió Sailor Cosmos está mostrando ser demasiado para mí."

Nítida alarma enmarcó el porte de Yaten al escucharla, por primera ocasión desde que había cruzado el umbral. "¿Te está lastimando?"

"No, no." Usagi pensó en como poner el dilema en palabras. Mordió su mejilla por dentro, evocando la sensación sobrecargada que siempre había acompañado la manipulación de la Copa Lunar. "Más bien, es como si... estuviera volviendo a mi Ginzuishou demasiado salvaje. Si antes había sido caprichoso, ¡ahora es casi imposible!"

"Pero, ¿puedes con él? No vas a, repentinamente, explotar como fusible, ¿verdad?"

"¡Claro que no!" Tranquilizar a la chica fue el primer instinto de Usagi, a pesar de que su mente seguía el mantra de  _No lo sé_. "No es para tanto, solamente... necesito práctica. Lo cual era lo que hacía, antes de que llegaras a meter tus narices."

"¿Haz activado tu henshin desde que Cosmos te dio este nuevo poder?" Obviamente, la senshi en Yaten estaba encontrando el tema de lo más crítico, hasta olvidándose de su humor extraño, en el proceso. Usagi no estuvo segura de sentirse apacible con el cambio. No había sido su intención hablar sobre "trabajo" en esta sencilla tarde.

"No."

Yaten frunció su ceño. "¿Tienes miedo de él?"

 _Como no tienes una idea._  "No." La negación fue automática, y Yaten mostró que  _tanto_  no se tragó la mentira, con el poder de su ceja maligna. "Bueno, no es como si hubiéramos tenido razón para ser Sailors Scouts últimamente, ha estado muy tranquilo por aquí."

"Así que esperarás hasta una nueva crisis para agregarle más drama y, oh espera,  _más_  crisis, a la situación. Suena como el perfecto plan."

"¿Qué sugieres que haga entonces, su majestad?"

"Mn." Yaten anuló el humor con su seria mirada, y Usagi tragó saliva, temerosa. "¿Cuál es, exactamente, el problema? Hablas del Cristal de Plata como si éste estuviese vivo, Usagi. Pero, no lo está. Es un objeto. Tiene que obedecerte, no al revés. Haz que te escuche."

Un sonido ofendido salió de la nariz de la rubia. "¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo? ¡Lo he intentado!"

"Pues, inténtalo con más ganas." Después de abofetear la mesa, ruidosamente, la kinmokusiana se puso de pie. "Vamos, te ayudaré. Saca esa cosa."

"Oh, si tú lo dices." Contagiada con el recién nacido entusiasmo, Usagi la siguió, posicionándose a pocos centímetros de la otra mujer. Cerró sus ojos momentáneamente, perdida en la fuerza viviente de su semilla estelar. El Ginzuishou despertó a su comando, apareciendo entre polvo cósmico frente a su pecho. La boca de Yaten colgó ligeramente, el obvio resplandor (aún más cegador que antes) del cristal dejándola sin aliento. "Mi plan era conducir algo de su poder a mi cetro, y así utilizarlo para transformar a Luna. Pero, el Cristal no responde, no va a donde yo le digo. Lo puedo sentir atascado dentro de mí, demasiado concentrado, y tengo miedo de presionarlo mucho..."

Yaten escapó del hechizo al escuchar su voz, parpadeando desorientada por un instante. Usagi sonrió.

"Erm, ya veo. Bueno..." Para su sorpresa, la chica sacó de su bolso su micrófono de henshin. "Creo que todos esos años en compañía de Taiki me han servido de algo. Tengo una idea." Inmediatamente después, Yaten re-apareció tras una cortina de chispas doradas, como Sailor Star Healer. "Lo que necesitas es un puente."

Usagi parpadeó. "¿Puente? ¿De dónde voy a sacar un  _puente_?"

Healer roló sus ojos. " _Yo_  seré el puente, niña. En pocas palabras, yo tomaré esto," Healer acentúo el 'esto' mientras tomaba en manos el cetro de Eternal Sailor Moon entre sus manos enguantadas "y seré la encargada de facilitarte el camino, para que así puedas enviar la fuente de poder hasta  _acá_." Sacudió el bastón mágico, juguetonamente, para hacer énfasis. "Además, te ayudaré a inhibir excesos de poder antes de que el Ginzuishou trate de portarse mal."

Los ojos de Usagi se engrandecieron y fue un milagro que no se salieran de sus bases. "Eso suena muy complicado." Como una idea que a Ami se le pudiera ocurrir, y una que probablemente comprendía cien veces mejor. "¿Cómo se supone que harás eso?"

"Por todos los cielos, Usagi, ¿acaso te dormiste en todas las clases de química?" Usagi abrió su boca. "No—Mejor no respondas." Y la cerró. Healer recargó su frente contra la parte superior del bastón, suspirando dramáticamente. "Esto es simple. ¡No luzcas tanta asustada! Confía en mí."

"¡Confío en ti! Pero, ¡no quiero lastimarte! ¿Qué harás, precisamente, para convertirte en... puente?"

Sailor Healer colocó una mano sobre su pecho, acariciando su estructura en forma de estrella. "Por medio de mi propia semilla estelar, tontita. Uniremos fuerzas, por así decirlo." Una pausa. Después, Healer pareció llegar a un decisión interna. "Lo he hecho antes..." Sus ojos viajaron a sus costados, como bolitas de ping pong. "con Kakyuu-hime."

Bueno. Eso se escuchaba razonable.

¿Cierto?

"Oh. Ella ha necesitado ayuda con su poder, ¿también?" Por lo menos, Usagi ya no se sentía tan inadecuada.

"Seguro, seguro." Healer tosió. "Mira, la magia de Kinmoku-sei se especializa en la transformación y la transfiguración, por si no lo había notado. Mi henshin te puede ayudar, estoy segura." Luego respiró hondo, estrechando el báculo entre ambas manos, de nueva cuenta. "Ahora basta de tantos lloriqueos y hagámoslo, ¿está bien? Lo único que debes hacer es concentrarte en darle la orden al Cristal de Plata, yo haré el resto." Una pequeña sonrisa suavizó su determinación, así como su disposición mandona. "Concéntrate en Luna y en cuanto quieres darle este regalo."

Fue imposible no concederle a la Star Senshi una sonrisa propia, conmovida por el cariño que ambas solían compartir por Luna. Luna, quien desde un inicio siempre había sido el factor que tenían en común. Desde antes de que Usagi supiera de la identidad real de Yaten, desde antes que Sailor Star Healer dejara de aborrecer a Eternal Sailor Moon, Luna  _ya_  las había unido. Fue el turno de Usagi para respirar hondo, acurrucando el Ginzuishou entre sus palmas desnudas.

Cerró sus ojos.

Se concentró.

Al inicio no percibió nada fuera de lo normal. La calidez del Ginzuishou pulsó a ritmo de su corazón humano, flotando incrustado entre sí, como lo había estado desde la confrontación con Sailor Cosmos. Estaba  _tenso_ , y al recibir la orden de su dueña de liberarse, pareció temeroso. Usagi le susurró por tranquilizarse, lo acogió más celosamente contra su pecho.  _No tengas miedo..._

Claro, era ridículo que el Ginzuishou reaccionara como un ser vivo. Healer tenía razón. No se trataba de una mascota. El Cristal de Plata no era más que un reflejo de los sentimientos de la soberana lunar 'en turno'. Si el Ginzuishou tenía miedo...

... era porque Usagi tenía miedo.

Pero, ¿cómo no tenerlo? Había tantos misterios sin resolver que acosaban su vida en este momento. Tantas incógnitas que le estaban robando el sueño. Comenzando con el terrible temor a esta nueva reencarnación de su semilla estelar. Este poder que Cosmos le había regalado... no estaba limpio. Estaba manchado de sangre. A diferencia de todas las ocasiones en las que un nuevo henshin se le había sido otorgado,  _este_  no había nacido por la necesidad de una justiciera; no había sido proveído por la esencia de su madre, ni había sido creado por el potente amor de Endymion, sus Senshis o el dulce primer amor de una criatura de ensueños.

Este poder había nacido de muerte. De un asesinato.

"¿De nuevo con esto?" Increíblemente, la voz de Healer se coló entre sus pensamientos, apareciendo como una boconada de aire fresco. Usagi estaba consciente que no se trataba de su voz externa, sino de una conexión más a nivel espiritual. "No tengo todo el día, Usagi, vamos, ¡reacciona! Sailor Cosmos estaba loca, ya supéralo."

¿ _Superarlo_? El Ginzuishou gruñó, ante el coraje que recorrió el cuerpo de su dueña.

"Sí, enójate todo lo que quieras, pero sabes que tengo razón. ¡Necesitas superarlo para que así el Ginzuishou pueda superarlo contigo!" Los regaños vibraron por su cabeza, feroces. Usagi trató de bloquearlos por un momento— "¿O hubieras preferido sacrificar a Fighter en lugar que a ella?"

El Ginzuishou renegó con más ímpetu, respondiendo lo que Usagi no se atrevió.

"Eso fue lo que pensé." Una inmensa satisfacción se derramó por su consciencia, afianzando, con más claridad, la conexión entre ambas semillas estelares. Usagi se percató de la otra fuente de calidez, acercándose a su aura, una más ligera. Mercurial en su consistencia. Healer se sentía como flamas coquetas sobre su piel. "Sé que tu pasatiempo favorito es sacrificarte por nosotras, las meras mortales... Pero, no puedes seguir haciéndolo, Usagi. Te necesitamos. En cambio, nadie necesitada a Cosmos. Esa versión de ti era un parásito, viviendo para destruir."

Usagi no pudo evitar transmitir recuerdos del horroroso encuentro, de los mismos recuerdos de su versión asesina, absorbiendo la vida de cada una de las Sailors Scouts. Healer las recibió sin titubear, y Usagi pudo percibir su propio shock ante la crudeza de las imágenes. Aunque la Star senshi estaba bien enterada de los hechos, Usagi sabía que no era lo mismo vivirlo a carne propia.

"Shimatta." La maldición hizo ecos electrizantes.

Usagi le presentó cuadros del mundo que había podido conocer, bajo la tutela de Shingo-kun alternativo. Le mostró a Persii-chan. Trató, con lo mejor de sí, de hacerle entender del por qué era tan difícil dejar ir aquella experiencia. Suplicó por entendimiento. Por más tutela. "Quiero superarlo. Pero, no puedo. Estoy... atorada aquí."

Estaba atascada sobre sí misma. Como el Ginzuishou.

Lo que hizo Healer, en retorno, fue más de lo que Usagi pudo haber esperado.

Le mostró la destrucción de Kinmoku-sei.

Lo que Seiya se había guardado para sí.

Le mostró los gritos, los llantos escalofriantes. Le mostró como Fighter había  _disfrutado_  matar Animamates, antes de conocer el poder sanador de Eternal Sailor Moon. Le mostró la nueva dimensión de frialdad que Maker había adquirido después de presenciar a niños—niños—siendo asesinados a manos de Galaxia. Niños que la senshi, previamente, había disfrutado enseñarles ciencias. Healer le mostró por qué detestada—odiaba—ser  _tocado_  como Yaten, por completas extrañas. Le mostró que tan difícil había sido para ella adaptarse a un cuerpo masculino, sintiéndose más sola que nunca, tras ver a Seiya disfrutando de la nueva aventura con los brazos abiertos.

Y además, al parecer sin la intención, Sailor Star Healer, le reveló su corazón fracturado.

_Oh._

Usagi fue bombardeaba con una peculiar gama de sentimientos: furia, frustración, dolor—tristeza. Una descomunal tristeza. Coraje. Envidia. Odio.

Amor.

Un amor privado, cuidado recelosamente, protegido con miles de espadas y armado de espinas. Un amor que Sailor Star Healer parecía guardar por  _otra_  persona. Un amor que no era disimilar al que Luna había experimentado una vez. Un amor que parecía tener rasguños y colores purpuras. Usagi revivió en su mente a Luna sollozando en las escaleras del observatorio, y por un instante, se reemplazaron las lágrimas de Yaten en las de Luna, una angustia insertándose entre la otra, equivalentes en intensidad y compartiendo las mismas raíces.

Usagi trató de preguntar  _¿Quién te está lastimando así? ¿Quién te está haciendo tan infeliz?_  Pero, Healer retrocedió de sus cuestiones, expresando remordimiento, culpa. Usagi maulló mentalmente, lanzando ráfagas de consuelo en dirección de la estrella fugaz.

Healer las sacudió lejos de su propia aura, obstinada. "Concéntrate. ¿Ves ahora que no eres la única que ha vivido acontecimientos horribles en su vida? Si Figher, Maker y yo pudimos superar ese infierno, tú también lo harás."

Usagi se concentró en el "lo harás", enganchándose en la seguridad que Healer le proyectó. Pensó en Luna, en todo su anhelo por hacerla humana, pensó en cómo había querido sanar sus heridas aquella ocasión. Pensó en como quería hacer lo mismo con Yaten ahora.

El poder del Ginzuishou se disparó.

Fue imposible percatarse de más detalles, al ser llevada por la corriente mágica. Sintió el jalón del cetro lunar, succionando energía del Cristal de Plata, y durante el intercambio Usagi no pudo respirar. Ni pudo pensar. Sus rodillas temblaron y su pecho dolió.

Entonces, una miel abrasadora la cubrió, tratando de tranquilizarla. Usagi la abrazó desesperada, su aura envolviéndose con otra.

"Estoy aquí, estoy aquí. No te preocupes, concéntrate. No dejaré que se salga de control." La piedad en las palabras le regresó el aliento; hicieron el peso de su pecho más liviano.

Y poco a poco, las alas invisibles del Ginzuishou se volvieron a estirar, desdoblándose débilmente de su centro, como un ave bebé, indefensa, pero rehusándose a rendirse.

Usagi no supo cómo agradecerlo en palabras, así que  _aplastó_  la presencia balsámica de Star Healer contra las suya, sus semillas conociéndose y saludándose tímidamente.

Para cuando la transferencia fue desenchufada, Usagi se encontró acostada sobre su cama, jadeando ligeramente. El Ginzuishou guardado de regreso a su pecho, temblando.

Healer le saludó con una sonrisa brillante, en cuanto Usagi tuvo voluntad de levantar su cabeza. "¡Funcionó!" Sus manos alzaron a su vista una esbelta pluma plateada, todo indicando que se trataba de un henshin.

Usagi se reincorporó de inmediato, no importándole los escalofríos cubriendo su piel. Inspeccionó el accesorio con completo asombro, registrando las alitas alrededor de la pluma, y el diamante descansando en la punto, casi gemelo al material del Cristal de Plata.

"Se desprendió de tu báculo, justo después de terminar con la transferencia." Healer le colocó el premio de ambas en sus propias manos, un rubor en sus mejillas comunicando su adrenalina ante la experiencia. "¡Lo hicimos!—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me estás mirando así?"

Usagi repasó su mirada arriba y abajo de Sailor Star Healer, estableciéndose en la cabeza de la star senshi como destino final, sin la certeza total de no estar alucinando. "Tu fuku..."

"¿Nani?" Healer parpadeó confundida, siguiendo la dirección de los ojos de Usagi. Enseguida dio palmaditas entre sus cabellos, saltando con un chillido de sorpresa, al sentir algo diferente. Se tropezó en camino al espejo más cercano, y el reflejo mostró lo mismo que Usagi había divisado.

Un trío de perlas habían encontrado nuevo hogar en cabeza de Sailor Star Healer, duplicadas en el lado opuesto, idénticas a las vestidas por Serenity-hime.

"Ooh, Seiya se va poner loca de celos." Fue la conclusión llegada, una diabólica sonrisa levantando sus comisuras. "No luces tan malas. Van con mi complexión."

Usagi suspiró aliviada, al no ser víctima de un ataque de pánico de parte de su acompañante. Se dejó caer sobre su cama, levantando la pluma sobre su rostro, para mejor inspección. Era de modelo muy parecido a su antigua Luna-pen, a excepción de los adornos y el color. Y Usagi podía leer la combinación de magias fluir por el acabado plateado de la varita, entrelazadas y trabajando juntas. Justo como Healer lo había prometido. Era perfecta. ¡Lo habían logrado!

"Yaten." Le llamó a su famoso  _puente_ , quien había desactivado su henshin. "¡Muchas gracias!"

"Puedes agradecerme al no contarle a Seiya sobre esto." La chica sutilmente evadió más expresiones de afecto, ocupándose de tomar prestado un cepillo del tocador de Usagi. "Le gusta criticarme por yo ser la más berrinchuda, pero cuando se trata de ti, el baka puede rebasarme en un santiamén. Además, quiero ver su cara cuando se percate de este nuevo regalito, por primera vez." Con toda la atención posible, sus mechones grises fueron cepillados, cuidadosamente. "¿Tienes algo para el frizz entre tus chucherías?"

Usagi giró sus ojos incrédula, abrazando la pluma estelar, ya que, no podría fastidiar a Yaten con uno. "Debe de haber algo por ahí, vas a tener que buscar, holgazana."

Yaten murmuró unas cuantas maldiciones mientras revisaba su tocador, pero eventualmente encontró un aceite capilar anti-frizz. Con unas cuantas gotas entre sus manos la chica partió su fleco en partes, cubriendo cada una de ella con la sustancia. Usagi la observó, encontrado la actividad extrañamente relajante. Se sentía como algo muy íntimo, presenciar a la inmaculada Kou Yaten arreglando su apariencia a su usual estado de perfección. Ni Seiya era tan dedicado. Le recordaba a Minako, quien era la más obsesiva con su apariencia de todas las Inners. Usagi no entendía por qué ya no se llevaban tan bien Yaten y la Diosa del Amor, considerando que tenían mucho en común.

Y hablando de cosas íntimas.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por medio del espejo.

Usagi recordó lo intercambiado durante su unión astral. Tragó saliva, bajando su mirada.

Yaten aclaró su garganta.

Aunque se moría por preguntar, aun cuando todo su ser gritaba por ofrecerle ayuda a la mujer frente a ella, Usagi no se atrevió (lo admitía, el miedo porque Yaten la golpeara importaba más). Como lo había pensado antes, el hecho permanecía intacto: no existía una cercana amistad entre ambas. Usagi no se sentía con el derecho de preguntar sobre su vida privada (su dolor privado). No importaba que Yaten la hubiera auxiliado con el regalo de Luna, esta experiencia momentánea no las convertía en mejores amigas.

Fue por eso, que su primera reacción al escuchar la siguiente cuestión salir de los labios de la kinmokusiana, fue quedarse pasmada. "Dime, Usagi. ¿Fue difícil escoger a Seiya?"

Usagi, titubeante, alzó su mirada, colocándola de nuevo en la línea de visión de su compañera. Las gemas oculares de Yaten brillaban con una intensa pasión secreta, demandando a los topacios de Usagi por información.

"... ¿Na-Nani?"

"¿Te arrepientes de haberlo escogido?"

"N-No." Usagi aclaró su garganta. "No." Repitió más fuerte. "No me arrepiento. Y sí, fue difícil tomar una decisión. Amaba a Mamoru también. No quería lastimar a ninguno de ellos."

"Pero, al final de todo, cuando la batalla de Galaxia cesó, tú ya habías tomado una decisión, ¿no es así? Con tu novio justo ahí con nosotras, regresando a ti. Desde entonces, ya habías escogido a Fighter, ¿verdad?"

"Sí." Usagi suspiró. "No sé cómo explicarlo. Fue como... Escoger a Seiya fue  _inevitable_. Sabía que no podía dejarlo ir, así nada más, a pesar de no ser la única persona que amaba. Lo cual era tan confuso en el momento, ¿por qué no se suponía que el debía ser inevitable era Mamoru?"

Yaten procesó su explicación. Asintió. "Pero... Aun sabiendo que serías Reina, que  _eres_  una Princesa, con obligaciones y un millón de expectativas... Aun sabiendo que Tokio podría necesitarte en el futuro... ¿Escoger a Seiya fue la decisión correcta para ti? ¿Lo escogerías otra vez, si pudieras hacerlo todo aquel año, por segunda ocasión?"

 _Vaya, que pregunta_. Usagi pensó detenidamente, rebobinando desde la re-aparición de Nehelenia a sus vidas. Había estado sin ninguna duda de su amor por Mamoru en esos tiempos. Pensar en otra persona en aquel entonces había sido imposible, no con Chibi-Usa reafirmando su amor. Sin embargo, una vez que su camino se hubiera cruzado con el de Seiya...

"Creo que sí." Usagi sacudió su cabeza. "No, quiero decir: Lo  _haría_. La  _escogería_. La única manera de no haberlo hecho, hubiera sido si nunca las hubiera conocido, y dudo que eso hubiera sido posible, ¿no crees? Estábamos obligadas a conocernos." Tal vez si los Three Lights hubieran escogido otra preparatoria, o si Mamoru no se hubiera ido a Estados Unidos... Pero, bien decía Makoto que los hubieras eran una pérdida de tiempo. "Seiya lo vale todo. Ser Neo-Reina no importa mucho para mí. Para serte honesta, desde que lo supe, nunca estuve cien por ciento a gusto con la noción. Ser Reina siempre sonó tan intimidante. Creo que, una parte de mí, siempre estuvo en negación de que fuera verdad. Siempre estuve esperando por el momento que Pluto me dijera que la madre de Chibi-Usa era otra persona, que todo habría sido una gran confusión."

"Huh." Yaten tuvo suficiente del tocador. Se dio la vuelta y Usagi frunció su ceño al verla tomar su bolso. "Pero... la hubieras escogido. A pesar de todo."

"Yaten..." Usagi se apresuró a levantarse. No tenía idea de qué decir. Podía ver el temblor de los hombros de la hermosa mujer, podía percibir su semblante incómodo, y Usagi no sabía qué hacer en este tipo de situación. Yaten, obviamente, no quería hablar sobre sus experiencias compartidas, pero al mismo tiempo, la vulnerabilidad de su mirada parecía llamar por el consuelo de alguien.

"Tengo que irme. Taiki me estará esperando para cenar juntas." Fiel a su anuncio, Yaten volvió a colocarse sus lentes, acariciando su falda para ordenarla de cualquier doblez, preparándose para marcharse. "Avísame cuando le vayas a entregar el regalo a Luna, ¿quieres? Me gustaría estar presente. No es justo que te tomes todo el crédito del trabajo duro, ¿ne?" Con un fresco exterior, actuando como si el mundo fuera un aburrimiento para ella, Yaten se despidió, golpeando suavemente la cabeza de Usagi con su puño.

"Hai, hai." Usagi asintió. "Nos vemos..."

Yaten abrió la puerta, sin mirar atrás.

"¡Shotto matte, Yaten!" Usagi dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ella, no teniendo idea de lo que iba a decir, pero decidida a no dejar las cosas así de incompletas entre las dos. "Lo que sentí, lo que me compartiste—Prometo no decírselo a nadie más."

Yaten permaneció congelada por un instante, nunca dando indicios de haberla escuchado.

Hasta que...

"Arigatou, Usagi." Un solo ojo cubierto con lente se asomó, con un delicado estirón de su mentón. La mitad de su rostro fue lo único que Yaten le dio permitió ver, despareciendo de la recamara un minuto después, sin más.

Usagi suspiró, conmocionada y exhausta, por todo lo ocurrido. ¿Quién diría que lidiar con Yaten sería como subirse a la montaña rusa? De repente, una cortina de sueño la cubrió de pies a cabeza, las consecuencias de manejar su nuevo henshin dejándose sentir, con venganza. La rubia se acurrucó en la cama, resignada a dormir por el resto de la tarde, si es que deseaba estar alerta por la mañana para su caminata con Shingo y Otousan. Una actividad recién iniciada entre los tres, resultando de los quejidos de Usagi por sentirse gorda y los de Otousan por querer pasar más tiempo con sus dos engendros.

La pluma lunar permaneció en su mano, y Usagi cerró sus párpados, encontrando irises verdes, mirándola de vuelta entre las sombras de su interior.

 _Tristes_.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **NdA:** ¿A quién amará Yaten/Healer tan desgarradoramente? *wink-wink*


End file.
